


Die Blumenkrone

by sarcasticcherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Florist!Levi, Fluff, M/M, Singer!Eren, Switching, ereri, florist, gardener!Levi, riren - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry
Summary: Levi is a worker in royal Mirabell gardens, in Salzburg after moving away from France to escape the routine. Little does he know that the weird brunet guy that he met in the gardens could actually be someone famous, who's escaping attention and just wants to have a simple person to talk to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This might be just a short story. English is not my first language so sorry for dumb mistakes.

Some people say, that for a success you should do something, that no one expected you to do. I used this quote for some of my life choices. Was it the right decision? Only hell knows.  
Even though I moved from France to Austria to change my surroundings, there were more aspects that were shown as the weird thing to do. Like, my profession, that I used due to having too much struggling with making a proper word in German. But that's not the point.  
Around my closer friends, I'm known as a midget clean freak. I shouldn't even have to explain why. And they are still questioning why I decided to work as a gardener and florist in Mirabell gardens of Salzburg's castle. I would have to work with long boots, gloves, wearing jeans jumpsuit and a straw hat to protect my head from the sunlight, which was heating everyone up too hard this summer. Why am I a clean freak that goes to work in mud and dirt? I don’t know either.  
Usually, my work would be interrupted by crowds of people trying to take selfies, orchestras, but today people were busy with some events in the city center, which I don’t care about. Even if there weren’t much of the tourists around, Mirabell gardens would never be empty.  
Today was the usual day of my work, as a passionate writer of cliché novels would say. Typical day of taking care of the plants, surroundings and not caring about people seeing a short male gardener, wearing a jumpsuit. I was heading to the side of the garden’s territory, that had a chestnut trees, old benches and dwarf statues. People barely hang out here (since most of the people tent to run around near the main fountain with a horse statue and grapes’ alley), though there was one guy, sitting one of the benches. I put my straw hat on my back, since the trees protected us from the sunlight. The male didn’t seem to notice me, so I started cleaning one of the dwarfs with a brush before I could go to take the leaves, that fell off the trees, into the bag. He was probably that exhausted that he didn’t even realized that I’m a few meters away.  
“Having a rough day?” I asked casually in English. Though I preferred company of flowers and hated small talks, for some reason I decided to communicate with that guy.  
“You have no idea.” He groaned, spreading his both hands and legs, looking as if he will slide on the ground. I continued washing the statue calmly, facing the other guy. He brushed his hand through his brown hair and opened one eye to look at me as if he was waiting for something. Waiting me to do something.  
“And why are you so exhausted?” I asked again.  
The guy seemed to think for a while.  
“Concerts, obviously.” He replied finally.  
“Oh, so you get tired of the crowdy places? This city is always loud as fuck when it comes to the summer time.”  
He opened one eye and looked at me as if I said something weird.  
“Are you not going to ask for my autograph?” he asked me a question that seemed like a random thing that fell off the sky.  
“Huh?” I stopped cleaning.  
The male seemed to get lost and look away, blushing in embarrassment. I was totally lost in a confusion. Asking for an autograph? As if I was collecting it from random people from all over the world?  
“Never mind.” He blurted.  
I grabbed the bag, walked further and started getting the chestnut tree leaves from the ground. I felt the weird brunet’s eyes following my actions, but I tried to ignore it.  
“Why would even want me to ask an autograph for you?” I asked, checking the condition of the leaf’s condition. It had some orange spots. Damn parasites.  
The guy didn’t answer. When I looked up, he was biting his lip and fiddling with fingers. What’s wrong with him? In this case, I decided to forget about this awkward situation. Both of us didn’t talk for that time. I picked up the rake that I brought with me and started putting the leaves into the stack. When I glanced time to time, I noticed that the guy was still blushing, which was now weird.  
“Oi, are you okay?” I put the rake down and walked towards that guy.  
“Huh? Uh, yeah, I’m fine…” the brunet opened his big forest green eyes, which were a pure contrast for his red sweaty face.  
“Hey, I’ll get you some water, kid. You might have a heat stroke any second, this summer is a living hell.” I said. Even when a guy tried to refuse my help, I still went to the drinking fountain a minute away from the dwarfs’ part of Mirabell gardens, filled my empty bottle that I carried around and walked back. The guy was still on the bench but now he was laying on it.  
“I brought you water.” I said but when I saw that he is literally not so far from fainting, I quickly got my gloves off, poured some water in my palm and dew his face. Luckily, he seemed to come back to cautiousness and when I helped him to sit down carefully, he drank a whole bottle in a few seconds. Damn, he must have been so thirsty.  
“Thank you, Levi…” he whispered, giving back the bottle.  
“Someone can read an ID on my chest, don’t you.” I said, trying to brighten up his mood and it seemed to work – the red faced male smiled showing teeth and chuckled.  
It seemed that I might have seemed him somewhere but couldn’t tell where. Maybe in the street, maybe he’s my neighbour. No. It would be weird for a neighbour ask if I want his autograph. A celebrity? Who knows? If he’s a celebrity of Germany or Austria, it would be reasonable for me not to know about him.  
The fact is weird in general that I started talking to a random stranger, literally. And it’s a typical cliché to say that I find it quite comfortable to talk to that brat. And he seemed less tensed, especially when I took care of him. This makes me want to get into his head and see what he thinks.  
“And what’s your name, German boy?” I asked before going to refill the bottle.  
“ Eren J- Just Eren.”


	2. Duo

The way of I meet that strange German guy was quite surprising. Eren… it felt as if I heard this name before but couldn’t remember where… obviously, there were many people in the world called like that, but something’s up with that name. after trying to ignore it, I went back to work. Surprisingly, Eren was still watching me and seemed to be interested, even though it still looked like he was suffering from the heat stroke.   
“you have an accent, a very strong one.” He pointed out.   
“cause I’m French.” I replied, seeing a squirrel nearby.   
“French? Bonjour, monsieur” he giggled as I rolled my eyes.  
“you sure are still having a heat stroke, young man.”   
“I’m sure I still do~”  
“Don’t you have to go anywhere?” I asked. “there will be fireworks in the evening.”  
“Oh, there’s plenty of time until the evening so don’t worry.”  
“I don’t worry.”

To be honest, I thought that this is going to be only a short friendship, lasting for a day or so, but it seems, that I was wrong – just when I came back to work next day, I found Eren sitting on the same bench as yesterday. He probably noticed me going to the other side of the gardens’ territory, since at that moment he stood up and followed me from further.  
“Good morning, Levi.” He chirped, approaching me while I just started fertilizing petunias.  
“Morning.” I answered quickly, checking the conditions of the flower’s leaves.   
“How are you?”  
“Better than yesterday. What about you?” I hate small talks, but I still tried to sound friendly.   
“Same.”   
“Don’t you have a work today?”   
“I do, but only in the evening.”  
I didn’t answer and continued my duty. Eren seemed to be interested in my work. His big green eyes were watching every move that I did while taking care of the plants. He was close enough to me to even hear him breathing. No, he wasn’t that close, that I could feel his breath.   
Not going to lie – Eren really did look like some person that I have seen before him. A famous guy? I’m not sure. If he was, he would probably be with some guards, followed by fangirls and not just be kneeling in the side of the French gardener, who was busy fertilizing flowers.   
My thoughts were not so random – when some people would go around this garden and walk near us, they would point at Eren, whisper some things, make some pictures and squeal his name. I know this feeling of being pointed out… and probably would still experience it if not the accident…   
“Hey Levi?” he asked while still staying at my side.  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry for getting into your personal life but I’m curious… why do you have a scar on your face?”   
His question made me flinch for a second, giving me some not so happy memories. I had a long scar on my face that started from my eyebrow and ended on the lip. Not mentioning even more of the small scars on my cheek. Luckily, my eye is alright.   
“Some years ago, during the figure skating competition, I got into the terrible accident. I passed out immediately and couldn’t remember what actually have happened, but I remember that when I woke up, I was having my wounds on face and scalp being fixed.”  
“Oh, sorry to hear that… wait. A figure skater?”  
“Yeah. Why?” I raised an eyebrow, though it seemed that the guy ignored it, biting his lower lip and looking down at his left as if he was trying to remember something. Then he suddenly jumped on his feet.  
“Levi fucking Ackerman?! The skater from France, that got disappeared after the terrible accident?!”   
“Oh, so you knew me…” I took a deep breath and tried to stop the brunet from shouting out loud. In this situation, I needed the least of the strangers’ attention.  
“Why… where… how… why?!” the boy started freaking out.   
“Weird to see an ice skater quitting their career to move to another country end up being a florist, isn’t it?” I sighed, talking in a low and soft voice. “after that accident I couldn’t step back on ice again. So now I have a living from my second hobby.” I pointed at the flowers and looked for more fertilizing sticks in my bucket that I brought, but Eren still seemed to not be satisfied with my answer.   
“But why can’t? Levi, you were literally one of the biggest rising stars in Europe.” He talked, doing something behind me while sitting on the grass, but I didn’t care.   
“Even if I overcame my fear, you know, that you have to be pretty on ice. And who would want to see me with this ugly face and scared of getting into the accident again?”  
“About an accident, maybe you’re right. But… that scar suits you, to be honest. And if you don’t feel confident with it now to be on the spotlight again… Sie müssen eine Blumenkrone tragen und du wirst schöner sein.* “ he ended up talking in German as he put a flower crown on my black hair, made out of chamomile and lewisia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * you need to wear a flower crown and then you’ll be even prettier. (German)
> 
> sorry if it's wrong. I'm not professional in this language


End file.
